Something Catchy
by Vibe
Summary: Role Reversals...kinda. Elizabeth is the one wanting a hich society life now, not Will- the one who now wants to life an exciting life on the sea. Can her husband and the Captain convince her to leave?


OK so I've been sitting here since like 6 and it's almost 9 now with NOTHING TO DO- NOTHING TO READ- NOTHING TO LISTEN TO- ima go insane- my cure? writing...   
  
now- normally I hate writing when I'm bored because nothing comes- but this time... ok this time I was going through the potc thing on ff.net- and I cannot for the life of me find a j/e that I haven't READ ALREADY! (I think I've got them all) so I started reading the summaries- and I was like hmm I see a pattern   
  
so ladies and the sparse population of male fanfiction readers I present you with a MIRACLE!   
  
Elizabeth is the priss who doesn't want to go out and have an adventure- not Will! Now don't get me wrong- I still think Will is a priss and I HATE Orlando...but- we need a NEW IDEA for writing- and I believe I HAVE IT!  
  
I PRESENT TO YOU  
  
SOMETHING CATCHY!  
  
(look to the end of the chapter for the story of the title- a mini feature brought to you by VIbe)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth Swann was a young woman. A fine woman, some called her, a daring woman called her, and 'that poor poor girl' was a name give by elder women. She had been through so much- had a 'trying year, indeed'. Her life hadn't been the easiest lately, nor the most picture perfect- what you'd imagine for the governor's daughter.  
  
Yes, that's what she was, The Governor's Daughter. Cheap movie title? Not this time- this time it's the expectation for a poor 21 year old's life.   
  
Her life was set in stone- everything was ready for her to be stowed away from the world in her dark corner with a candle and needle and thread, sewing the hem on a daughter's dress. Said daughter would be playing quietly with her dolly, waiting for Daddy to return from his adventure with the Navy. He *was* the Commodore, after all.   
  
But no, that wasn't really what she wanted, was it? She wanted ADVENTURE on the high seas- she wanted to LIVE- not to knitt... and she got it. A Nose dive off the battlements bought Ms. Swann a week of thrilling, life threatening, pirate surrounded adventure. And she loved it.   
  
For a while, anyway. That nose dive had also won her the man she truely loved. Because no matter what kind of high society was promised, or stable life was guarenteed- Elizabeth would have rather died than be forced to marry the Commodore.   
  
So, she set her jaw in a straight line and kept quiet at social events (like the hanging of Captain Jack Sparrow), but it wasn't how she wanted her life- ever. Taking advantage of a rather tense staring match between a certain William Turner, blacksmith-turned-pirate, and the Commodor himself, Elizabeth publically revoked her acceptance of the Commodor's proposal and took up a life with the blacksmith.   
  
She was willing to trade the life of a Commodor's wife... quiet and kitting in the corner... to the life of a blacksmith's wife... quiet and cooking for the husband.   
  
But of course, cooking wasn't what the blacksmith wanted from his wife. The blacksmith, William Turner II, was the son of a pirate. The adventure in which Elizabeth found herself sent Will after her, to saver her life- and to realize his. He hadn't known until the very day he set out to find his secret love that he was indeed half pirate, and refused to accept the informationg. It was only a matter of time before he had to, of course, because of a curse on the pirate ship stowing his Elizabeth- but we all know that story.   
  
And now here we arrive, and the end of the first year of Will Turner's marriage to Elizabeth, a letter on parchment in his had, his eyes smiling as he read. Captain Jack Sparrow, the flamboyant, double-crossing, lying, cheating, genius of a hero, had sent him a message. "Just off the northern-most shore" it read, "in a cove hidden from the eye. Gibbs in Stallion's Strike waiting. Bring woman."   
  
Will's mouth twitched into a smile and he looked over to his wife. She was still, a needle in hand with her fabric in her lap, watching her husband read. It really had been a tough year for the poor lass, even after her adventure ended. Rumors flew around Port Royal, her home city, about the blacksmith- and about her refusal to the Commodore. The wedding was perfect- if you like murmurs of disagreement and shaken heads. Her first baby ended its short life of two weeks after a case of jaundice, and her husband always wanted her to leave.   
  
"We're leaving," He told her, taking quick steps over to her, reading her shocked expression as excitement.   
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked him, her voice low and not entertained.   
  
"Jack- He's come and he's waiting for us with the Pearl!" He assumed, "Come on, Elizabeth," Will breathed, "Let us leave Port Royal behind."  
  
"But Will," She started, setting aside her needle and removing her work from her lap. The rocking chair she occupied most of the day creaked lightly as it retracted backwards after being relieved of her weight. "I don't *want* to leave."   
  
Friend: HAH VIBE I LOVE YOU!! YOU ROCK!  
  
Me: YAY YOU LOVE ME  
  
Me: ADD AN !...  
  
Friend: LOL  
  
Me: NOW WHAT SHOULD I NAME IT?  
  
Friend: HOW ABOUT 'ELIZABETH'S A PUSSY'?  
  
Me: I WAS THINKING OF 'I HATE WILL' BUT SOME PEOPLE MIGHT NOT WANNA READ THAT  
  
Friend: LOLOL  
  
Me: I WANT IT TO ME SOMETHING CATCHY  
  
Friend: OF COURSE  
  
Me: AND THE TITLE SHALL BE *SOMETHING CATCHY* 


End file.
